Crimson
by Tilunar
Summary: Short one-shot. Sasori remembers when he first met Sakura.   For eleven years he aged since the day he met her, yet she remained the same.


He remembered when he first met her. He had woken up in the middle of the night, and saw her figure, and turned on the light.

He was only seven, but he wasn't scared of her.

The first thing he notice about her was that she was beautiful, almost inhumanly so. The second thing he noticed was she staring at him frozen, and stiff from shock.

He took in her shoulder-blade cherry blossom pink hair, that had the tips dripping with crimson, her wide frozen dark green eyes, that stared into his brown, surround by thick black lashes. The pale skin that covered her petite, lithe, and slim form, with well defined curves, that seemed more pale with the crimson that stained her hands, lips, and the front of her white, and black striped top that reached mid-thigh. He could see she was hurt, he took all this in, he was an artist, and an artist needed to take notice of things.

While he had been taking in what she looked like, she had been taken in what he looked like, and relaxed her stiff, and frozen form she had taken when the light had been turned on.

He was shorter then most boys his age would be, she could tell just looking at him. His messy red hair fell in front of his big brown eyes, that had a hint of copper to them. He had lightly tanned skin, and wore light blue pajamas. She could tell when he got older, he would have girls stalking him for a date.

"Your hurt." He stated calmly, like it was an everyday thing to have strange women in his bedroom, if he was older, she would of thought he was used to it. "I'll get some bandages."

With that he slipped out of his bed, and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, as she took in the room she had broken into. It was painted a plain cream, with a large bed in center of the room, with the headboard against the wall, with cherry wood bed-side tables on either side, with a dark brown lamp on each table, and an alarm clock on one of them. Against another wall was a large cherry wood desk, with puppet pieces, and almost fully made puppets on it, with a chair in front of it. On shelves on another wall, were more puppets, and on the walls were drawings, better then she thought a seven year old could draw, a built-in closet was next to the bathroom door.

She watched, slightly wary as the boy came back over to her, with a first-aid kit in one hand, and lead her to the chair. She sat, and he handed her the kit, which she took.

"Who are you?" He asked, as she placed the kit on the table, and began to take out what she would need to treat her wound.

"Sakura." She said, flashing elongate canine teeth as she spoke, before she stared at him. "Who are you brat?"

"Sasori." He told her, and watched as she nodded slightly, before she pulled her top up enough to show the deep wound on her stomach.

He said nothing, and neither did she, as she cleaned the wound, before bandaging it, and cleaning her hands, and mouth.

"Why are you in my room?" Sasori asked.

"I needed somewhere to treat my wound." Sakura replied as she leaned back in the chair, and stared at the child in front of her.

"Your not scared of me. Why?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"If you were going to hurt me, you would of already done it by now." He shrugged, looking slightly bored with what was going on.

She let out a small laugh, being quiet enough so the other person in the apartment wouldn't hear her. She could tell by their slightly weak heart beat, that the other person was in their older years.

"Guess I should leave." Sakura said, as she stood, seeing the sky start to lighten through the window.

Damn she didn't know she had been out so long.

"Will you come back?" Sasori asked, as she headed to the open window, making her pause, and look back at him.

"Do you want me to come back?" She asked.

"Hai." He answered.

"Then I'll come back, until you tell me not to." She informed him, before she jumped from the window sill.

He didn't think twice about how he was on the fourth floor, and no normal human should of been able to get in through his window, nor be able to jump out of it, without letting some sound of pain when they hit the floor. All he did was return to bed, and fall back to sleep.

* * *

Sakura had kept her promise, and came back ever night, always silently waiting for the boy to ask her to leave him alone. Sometimes she would help him make a puppet, as he told her about his day, sometimes she read a book to him, though most of the time he got her to sit on his bed, and tell a story, whether she made them up, or they were about her, he didn't know, and the other nights he would fall asleep leaning against to her slightly cold frame.

He never told her not to come back. Years began to pass, and Sasori began to grown older, and taller, though Sakura remained the same. She still came every night, and left before the dawn.

* * *

He was now eighteen, and taller then her. She remained the same as the first night he saw her. And he was in love with her, he didn't know when it happened, and he didn't know if she felt the same, but in the eleven years he had known her, he had fallen in love with her, and knew he would love no other.

He knew she wasn't human, he knew she was dangerous, though he couldn't find it in him to be scared of her.

He watched her now, as he laid back on his bed, as she sat by him, looking at one of his new puppets.

Her cherry blossom hair was up in a messy bun, and showed her pale neck. She wore a black and white striped shirt that stopped mid-thigh, black skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers.

He sat up silently, though she still heard him. He could tell by the slight twitch of her finger, and the slight stiffening of her shoulders. He sat so he was behind, and began to kiss her neck, not stopping when she stiffened, and frozen, the air already left her lungs.

"What are you doing?" She asked, though she sounded almost bored, he could hear the slight shake to it.

"I love you." Sasori whispered in her ear, making her eyes widen.

"You don't know what you are saying." She snapped at him, before she let him turn her to face him.

"I know your not human, that you are most likely dangerous, that you never age, how your colder then normal humans, and how your canines are longer then normal. I also know I love you, and I want to be with you forever." He told her, staring into to her green eyes, with his brown.

Sakura knew he wasn't lying, she knew he meant what he said. He didn't normally speak like he was, but he did for her, because he loved her. She would be lying if she said she didn't love him. She had watched as he grew from a child, into a man, and had fallen in love along the way.

She leaned forward, and grazed one of her fangs against his throat.

"Are you sure you know what your giving up?" She asked.

"I'm sure of what I'm gaining." He replied.

Slowly she bit into his neck, making him tilt his head back with a slight groan. She knew what she was doing, as she let him drink some of her blood, she knew he would be hers forever, and she would be his.

And because of that, a small smile came to her crimson stained lips, as the boy she watched turn into a man, fall back on the bed, as the change began.

They would be together, forever.


End file.
